In comparison with conventional incandescent lamps or else fluorescent lamps, optoelectronic light sources being developed at present can be characterized, for example, by improved energy efficiency. The term “LED module” within the scope of this disclosure relates to an optoelectronic assembly, wherein “LED” can generally also mean an organic light-emitting diode and preferably relates to an inorganic light-emitting diode.